La danse, ma passion
by tilunarou
Summary: Bella a 17 ans et s'ennuie en camping avec ses parents. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un mystérieux repère de danse tenu secret par un groupe de jeunes danseurs. All humans, M.


**La danse, ma passion**

Chansons : Hey Baby ! - Slave 4 you - Toxic - Sexy and I know it - Run the world.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins. Les chansons appartiennent à Bruce Channel - Britney Spears - LMFAO et Beyoncé.

 **Notes d'auteur** : Cette histoire avait été initialement écrite lors d'un concours auquel j'avais participé sur un forum. J'avais été assez déçue par ce que j'avais fait et j'ai donc, quelques années plus tard, décidé de modifier un peu mon texte. Du coup, je suis passée d'un OS de 5 pages à un OS de 26 pages… Autant dire que je me suis bien amusée.

Je remercieénormément Missy Jazz pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée dans le choix des chansons et dans les moments même tardifs qu'elle a passés avec moi pour finaliser ce projet. Je remercie aussi Marie qui doit subir les fautes de frappe, les erreurs de grammaire et de conjugaison que je me borne à toujours laisser malgré le fait qu'elle me rabâche sans cesse les choses à chaque fois ! Je suis têtue et blonde, mais je me soigne !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

L'été s'annonçait vraiment morose.

Comme chaque année, j'avais dû suivre mes parents dans une résidence de vacances qu'ils avaient réservée pour trois semaines. Ça serait ennuyeux, plein de familles avec des bambins idiots et braillards et je serais obligée de rester terrée dans l'enceinte pendant toute la durée du séjour car j'étais encore mineure.

Gé-ni-al!

Je n'étais pas super motivée sachant que la moitié de mes copines ne faisaient plus ça depuis des lustres, restant plutôt chez elles ou partant en camp de vacances. Comme je les enviais ! Fêtes, alcool et mecs à gogo pendant des semaines ! Quelle veine !

Mes parents, eux, m'avaient amenée dans un truc minable où les meilleures activités de la journée étaient les parties de belote entre voisins de bungalow. Quand on n'avait que dix-sept ans, c'était franchement ringard et on s'ennuyait vite, très vite.

Je sentais que j'allais passer les pires vacances de toute ma courte vie ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'un vieux schnock m'invite à danser au premier bal de la semaine pour que ça m'achève tout de suite. Je frissonnai rien que d'y penser.

Au bout de deux jours, j'avais sérieusement les nerfs, d'autant que mes potes n'arrêtaient pas de m'envoyer des photos de leurs séjours et qu'ils me donnaient super envie. J'avais bien remarqué quelques jeunes dans le club mais, curieusement, je ne les voyais jamais aux activités organisées par les animateurs du club. Je trouvais ça super louche et je me sentais affreusement seule.

Bien décidée à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées mais surtout de leurs soirées, je décidai de mener ma petite enquête.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir le pot aux roses de toute cette mascarade. Il fallait bien une faille quelque part et je l'avais trouvée, tout simplement en filant un des serveurs du bar de l'hôtel. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

 _ **/ Hey Baby ! De Bruce Channel. (B.O de Dirty Dancing) /**_

L'endroit était discret, anormalement éloigné du reste du club. A l'entrée, un type me demanda mon âge et je mentis en disant que j'avais vingt et un ans. J'avais enfilé un mini short noir, un débardeur blanc assez décolleté ainsi que mes escarpins préférés puis je m'étais maquillée plus que d'habitude. Ainsi, je paraissais plus vieille que je ne l'étais en réalité. C'était donc sans surprise qu'on m'avait laissé entrer et que j'avais pu m'engouffrer aisément dans le bâtiment.

L'ambiance me plut immédiatement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vu jusqu'ici: chaud, bruyant et délirant. Je reconnus une partie des jeunes que j'avais pu croiser à la piscine ou à la plage et je me demandais pourquoi aucun deux ne m'avait invitée à venir ici !

Est-ce qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait chez moi ?

Ou alors c'était mon père qui avait vraiment une tête de flic et ça leur avait fichu la trouille...

Peu importe, j'avais envie de m'amuser ! Et je n'allais pas gâcher ma chance.

Après avoir rapidement scanné la pièce, je le remarquai immédiatement : juché sur un podium, se déhanchant sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Son pantalon lui tombait sur les hanches de manière sexy, sa chemise était outrageusement ouverte et des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son torse saillant.

Mon Dieu quel homme ! Mon coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et un pincement dans mon bas-ventre se fit sentir dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par ce type et je n'attendais qu'un signe de sa part pour le rejoindre.

Il était visiblement plus âgé que moi, son visage était magnifique, ses yeux verts étaient envoûtants et s'accrochèrent aux miens dès qu'ils se croisèrent. Il me gratifia d'un petit sourire en coin qui me fit fondre sur le champ et me transforma en une espèce de guimauve sur pattes.

Pathétique !

Je me repris aussitôt et me dirigeai instantanément vers lui, bien décidée à le rejoindre pour danser une partie de la nuit en sa compagnie. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il me vit approcher et il prit ma main pour me hisser sur le podium.

Tout ce qui se passa entre nous à partir de ce moment là fut vraiment magique et surprenant à la fois. Ce futun délicieux mélange d'électricité, de charme et de tension sexuelle. Un vrai cocktail de bonheur acidulé.

Je n'étais pas le genre de filles à ressentir ce type de sentiments mais ce mec- là me filait des frissons à n'en plus finir. Nous n'avions même pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, tout se passait dans la gestuelle.

Embarqués dans cette fièvre fabuleuse, nous dansâmes tout le reste de la nuit, collés l'un à l'autre, son souffle dans mon cou et ses mains sur mes hanches, parfois plus bas. Malgré tout, il resta gentleman et ses mains ne passèrent jamais la barrière de mes vêtements.

Il était très bon danseur, tout comme moi, alors nous faisions le spectacle à nous deux. Les gens nous observaient et nous sifflaient. J'aimais beaucoup cette ambiance, et tout à coup, mes vacances avaient pris un goût de renouveau.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer dans nos bungalows respectifs. Nous n'avions pas parlé de la soirée, nous contentant de danser, ce qui était vraiment bizarre. Je fus la première à briser le silence.

\- Je te promets de revenir tous les soirs pendant les trois semaines où je serais là, dis-je en prolongeant l'étreinte de notre danse.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Sinon je viendrai te chercher moi-même.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il profita de ce moment d'égarement pour déposer un baiser sulfureux sur mes lèvres. J'en eus le souffle coupé et mis quelques temps avant de reprendre mes esprits. Cela le fit sourire et il prit la liberté de recommencer, plus lentement cette fois, plus sensuellement, de sorte que je puisse sentir le contact de sa langue contre la mienne.

Il m'avait encore surprise et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et resserrai notre étreinte pour lui signifier que ça me plaisait et que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête.

Lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle et pleinement satisfaits, nous nous rendîmes compte que la salle était vide et qu'il ne restait plus que nous.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Emmett doit fermer la salle.

-D'accord, murmurai-je doucement. Allons-y !

Il me prit la main et me conduisit dehors, sous un palmier, à l'abri des regards pour m'offrir un dernier baiser bien plus enflammé que les deux précédents. Puis, nous échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone afin que l'on puisse se retrouver le lendemain. J'appris alors qu'il s'appelait Jasper.

Son prénom résonnait désormais comme un mantra dans mon cerveau, j'étais complètement sous son charme.

Ce fut donc comblée de bonheur que j'allais me coucher ce soir-là après avoir passé plus d'une heure à tout raconter à ma meilleure amie...

Le lendemain matin, ce fut fraîche et pimpante que je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais ragaillardie, pleine d'espoir pour la suite de mes vacances et surtout, j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir pour revoir Jasper.

A peine m'étais-je installée à table pour entamer mon thé à la framboise et mon croissant que je le vis. Nos yeux se croisèrent instantanément mais je sentis que son regard était différent de la veille. Pas de sourire en coin provocateur non plus. Cela me blessa dans un premier temps mais en y réfléchissant, je me dis que je ne devais pas le prendre pour moi. Après tout, on n'était pas censés se connaître, ni s'être déjà rencontrés. Je décidai donc de jouer le même jeu que lui et d'attendre sagement ce soir pour lui parler, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser encore une fois. Et peut-être même plus.

Je sentis mon bas-ventre se contracter à cette pensée et une douce chaleur envahir mon corps. L'effet Jasper était immédiat sur moi et ça me fit sourire. Il fallait tout de même que j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser car, à ce rythme là, je n'allais jamais tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir.

Mes parents devant rejoindre leurs amis pour une partie de cartes, j'avais donc quartier libre. Mes écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, je me tartinai de crème solaire et m'installai sur un transat, prête à peaufiner mon bronzage. Je profiterai du buffet à volonté ce midi, de la piscine, du jacuzzi et des bains chauds cet après-midi. Ainsi, tout serait parfait.

Je comprenais vraiment qu'il ne veuille pas que tout cela s'ébruite même si ça me faisait mal tout au fond de moi. J'éprouvais une sorte de frustration qui me faisait enrager. J'avais piétiné d'impatience toute la journée et du coup, deux heures avant l'ouverture du club, je me retrouvais habillée, maquillée et fin prête à retrouver Jasper. Alors que j'observais mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, j'eus l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître… Je ne m'étais jamais mise dans un tel état pour un mec avant aujourd'hui et j'avais un peu peur de ce que ça pouvait signifier. Les heures défilèrent comme des minutes et il fut bientôt temps d'y aller. Enfin!

Ce que je ne savais pas encore c'était que mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer. En effet, contre toute attente, l'accès au club me fut carrément refusé. Le cerbère devant la porte me bloqua le passage et passa un coup de fil rapide. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il trafiquait celui-là. Est-ce que j'allais avoir des ennuis ?

 _ **/ Britney Spears - I'm a slave 4 you. /**_

Deux minutes plus tard, Jasper était là devant moi, toujours aussi beau et sexy. Mais ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris et il ne me regardait plus de la même façon. Je mourrais d'envie de caresser la barbe naissante sur sa joue mais je me retins car je voyais bien qu'il y avait un problème.

-Bella, tu ne dois plus venir ici, tu es mineure. Je ne peux prendre aucune responsabilité te concernant. Va-t-en ! dit-il sans sourciller.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire d'entrer ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! contrai-je durement.

-Ce n'est pas une question de sentiments mais de légalité.

-C'est mon choix, mes responsabilités ! criai-je en tentant d'entrer de force.

Ses bras puissants m'en empêchèrent mais je luttai jusqu'au bout, me démenant comme une lionne enragée.

" _ **I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too and I need to do what I feel like doing so let me go and just listen".**_

 _ ****_" _ **All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. Always saying little girl don't step into the club".**_

Mes supplications ne fonctionnèrent pas et il me barra le passage, aidé de son armoire à glace de videur.

-Bella, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable, je ne veux pas d'ennuis c'est tout.

-Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis, le suppliai-je, presque en larmes.

-Cet endroit n'est pas pour toi, point final ! Son ton était dur et sans appel mais je m'en fichais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir !

-C'était avant de savoir ton âge, bon sang ! Arrête d'être si bornée ! On se verra à l'extérieur, je te le promets mais pour ce soir, rentre sagement chez toi, d'accord ?

-Non ! J'ai envie de danser ! J'aime danser. Tu comprends ? Ce club c'est tout ce que j'aime ! dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les poings posés sur mes hanches.

A mes côtés, le videur explosa de rire devant mon insubordination évidente alors que Jasper restait impassible à mes caprices tout en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

" _ **Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love."**_

" _ **Get it get it, get it, get it!"**_

-Tu ne peux pas danser ici car tu es mineure, me répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

Mais je continuais à ne pas vouloir comprendre, à ne pas vouloir saisir la vraie raison de son refus. Je me mis à crier plus fort et à le traiter de minable.

-Viens par là, me dit-il doucement en m'entraînant à l'arrière du bâtiment.

J'étais en train de me donner en spectacle et il ne voulait pas que l'on se fasse remarquer. Il me prit dans ses bras musclés et me caressa doucement les cheveux, m'ordonnant de me calmer immédiatement, de comprendre sa situation. Lovée dans son cou, je le suppliai encore et glissai ma main dans son dos, puis plus bas, vers ses fesses. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi puis émettre un sifflement de surprise.

" _ **I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy."**_

" _ **What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there."**_

Je sentis qu'il allait céder, car il se détendit tout à coup. Ses caresses dans mes cheveux continuèrent puis il prit ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa, longuement, me faisant succomber de plaisir. Un petit gémissement sortit de ma bouche alors que je goûtai sa langue, son odeur et que je perçus toute sa prestance faire pression sur moi.

Je rompis notre baiser délibérément et me reculai de quelques pas, le laissant là, vraiment frustré par ce goût d'inachevé qu'il devait très certainement ressentir. Je verrouillais mes yeux aux siens et lui dis d'une voix rauque :

-J'aime danser Jasper, et toi et moi, sur scène, ça peux être vraiment top. A toi de te décider maintenant, ordonnai-je, vraiment déterminée à en finir avec toute cette histoire.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement, mais aussi noircis de désir et de luxure avant de fondre sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

" _ **I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it."**_

Si j'avais cru qu'il céderait aussi facilement alors je me trompais lourdement. Ce type était encore plus solide qu'un roc. Il souriait malicieusement contre ma bouche alors que sa langue virevoltait avec la mienne et qu'il s'accrochait à mes cheveux afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Je gémis impunément face à son attaque et caressai à nouveau ses fesses musclées à souhait, tout en rêvant que son jean ne soit pas là pour s'interposer entre nous.

" _ **Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me, to another time and place. Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me, Leaving behind my name and age."  
Get it get it, get it get it!**_

Tout en continuant mes mutineries, je lui murmurai, entre deux baisers, des " _Jasper, s'il-te-plaît"_ et des « _je t'en prie »_ pour le faire céder.

-Tu veux vraiment avoir ma peau, petite coquine !

-Sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux Jasper !

-Allons danser alors, puisque c'est ce que _Madame_ désire, dit-il d'un ton solennel en prenant ma main et en m'entraînant vers l'entrée du club.

Il fit un clin d'œil au cerbère de l'entrée qui était occupé avec une grande blonde et une petite brune et me guida vers un endroit plus tranquille et reculé car la pièce principale était bondée et bien trop envahie à notre goût. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et, tout à coup, j'entrai dans un état de panique avancé, m'interrogeant sur ce qui allait réellement se passer ensuite. Allais-je réussir à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait de moi ? Serais-je vraiment à la hauteur ? Après tout, cet homme avait à peu près le double de mon âge et son expérience était plus approfondie que la mienne dans de nombreux domaines.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Bien sûr, assurai-je en me reprenant et en ne laissant rien paraître.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres afin de me rassurer complètement. Cela finit par me détendre intégralement et je me sentis plus décidée que jamais à devenir sa compagne de danse pour les jours à venir.

J'étais prête à tout pour cet homme et il ne fallait pas que je me montre faible. En aucun cas.

 _ **I really wanna dance, tonight with you. I really wanna do what you want me to.  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you. I really wanna do what you want me to.**_

-Je suis à toi pour toute la nuit et pour toutes les nuits suivantes, dit-il d'une voix suave. Je serai ton seul cavalier et je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais. En échange, tu ne devras jamais parler de tout ça à quiconque, même pas à tes copines du club.

-Promis ! dis-je en scellant mes paroles d'un baiser. Je ne te trahirai jamais Jasper. Jamais.

 _ **I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it.**_

Il rit et m'entraîna aussitôt dans une danse sensuelle et endiablée. Je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et le suivis pas à pas dans cet air infernal. A partir de cette nuit-là, je me dévouai corps et âme à la musique, à la danse et à Jasper, tout ça sous le nez de mes parents et de tout le centre de vacances, sans que personne ne le découvre. Je vivais quelque chose de si incroyable que je n'en parlais même pas avec mes copines de lycée et que j'en oubliais presque leurs folles aventures de colonie de vacances. Je savais que cela ne durerait pas éternellement, que les vacances seraient bientôt finies et que je devrais rentrer à la maison mais je m'en fichais éperdument. J'étais prête à tout sacrifier pour rester avec lui, auprès de lui, pour danser… et plus si affinités.

" _ **I'm a slave(here we go now) for you. (here we go now) I cannot hold it, I cannot control it"**_

 **POV Jasper**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée et il lui en restait encore une à passer au club avant de s'en aller. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais contourné toutes les règles pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une gamine, bon sang, elle n'avait même pas dix-huit ans. Enfin, techniquement, elle les aurait bientôt mais quand même, j'avais enfreint toute une liste de choses pour elle et si je me faisais pincer, j'étais bon pour faire un petit tour à l'ombre. Je remerciai le barman et pris les consommations qu'il me tendait avant de la rejoindre. Juchée sur un podium, elle bougeait son corps splendide au rythme de la musique, le sourire au lèvres, complètement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle ne s'arrêta pas mais je sus que, désormais, elle ne dansait plus que pour moi. Son regard noisette était planté dans le mien et ne me quittait plus alors que j'avançais vers la petite table qui nous était réservée depuis le début de la soirée. Emmett, qui était de repos ce soir, était avachi dans un des canapés avec Rosalie et ce qu'ils faisaient avec leurs langues et avec leurs mains me fit grimacer.

-Prenez-vous une piaule ! lançai-je avant de déposer les verres sur la table basse.

D'un mouvement ample, je grimpai sur le podium pour rejoindre ma belle. Elle m'enlaça aussitôt par derrière, croisant ses bras sur mon torse nu et se frottant lascivement contre mon dos, m'électrisant aussitôt de sensations grisantes et vraiment excitantes. Putain, cette fille me rendait complètement fou !

 _ **/ Britney Spears - Toxic / Version de la série Glee.**_

 _ **Baby, can't you see I'm calling**_

 _ **A guy like you Should wear a warning**_

 _ **It's dangerous I'm fallin'**_

 _ **There's no escapeI can't wait**_

 _ **I need a hit Baby, give me it**_

 _ **You're dangerous I'm lovin' it**_

Si elle commençait à me chauffer comme ça, je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Deux semaines qu'elle me tentait mais qu'on n'allait pas plus loin que des danses sensuelles, parfois beaucoup plus. On s'était embrassés à plusieurs reprises et, quelquefois, ça avait même été vraiment très chaud mais, Bon Dieu, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et j'avais à peu près le double de son âge. Est-ce qu'on devait vraiment aller plus loin ou laisser les jours s'écouler sans que rien ne se passe ? Le choix était cornélien et me triturait les entrailles. Je savais qu'elle avait les pieds sur terre et qu'elle ne ferait rien sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi mais je devais aussi me montrer prudent car les filles de son âge étaient bien souvent fougueuses et déterminées, comme elle me l'avait montré lorsque je lui avais interdit d'entrer dans ce club privé. Elle m'avait eu par les sentiments ce jour-là et j'avais craqué honteusement quand elle avait commencé à me faire du rentre dedans.

 _ **Too high**_

 _ **Can't come down**_

 _ **Losing my head**_

 _ **Spinning 'round and 'round**_

 _ **Do you feel me now**_

D'un mouvement lent mais sûr, j'attrapai ses mains et les décrochai de mon buste puis me retournai vers elle afin de l'étreindre à mon tour. Je m'enivrai aussitôt de son parfum, m'en imprégnant comme d'une drogue, comme si je l'avais quittée depuis des heures alors que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes.

-Tu m'as manqué, avouai-je dans un murmure contre son cou.

-Tu as dû partir dix minutes en tout, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-C'est toi qui n'es pas raisonnable. Tu es beaucoup trop sexy et… hot.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, me dit-elle en se dandinant sensuellement contre mon érection plus que présente. Hum, voilà qui est intéressant, ajouta-t-elle en continuant son petit manège.

-Je ne vais pas tenir la soirée si tu continues à me chauffer comme ça, ma belle.

-Personne ne te le demande Jasper, me répondit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Rosalie et Emmett sont déjà en train de mettre le feu à la banquette et franchement, ça me donne beaucoup d'idées, sussurra-t-elle en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.

 _ **With a taste of your lips**_

 _ **I'm on a ride**_

 _ **You're toxic I'm slipping under**_

 _ **With a taste of a poison paradise**_

 _ **I'm addicted to you**_

 _ **Don't you know that you're toxic**_

 _ **And I love what you do**_

 _ **Don't you know that you're toxic**_

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle faufila une de ses mains entre nous et me caressa par-dessus mon jean, m'arrachant un sifflement et un grognement rauque. Comment étais-je censé résister à ça ?

-Bella, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, tentai-je lamentablement tandis que mon érection continuait à grossir.

-Selon qui ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'une détermination telle qu'elle aurait pu me brûler vif sur place.

Elle allait vraiment avoir ma peau ! J'étais faible face à elle, C'était une certitude et elle le savait. C'était vraiment pour ça qu'elle jouait toujours la carte de la séduction avec moi, depuis le départ. Elle était vraiment maligne.

 _ **It's getting late**_

 _ **To give you up**_

 _ **I took a sip**_

 _ **From my devil's cup**_

 _ **Slowly**_

 _ **It's taking over me**_

 _ **Too high**_

 _ **Can't come down**_

 _ **It's in the air**_

 _ **And it's all around**_

 _ **Can you feel me now**_

-Viens ! lui dis-je en attrapant sa main. Par là, décidai-je en la dirigeant dans un couloir. Je sortis une clé de ma poche, ouvris une porte sur laquelle était inscrit "privé" et la fis entrer rapidement.

-C'est quoi cette pièce ? demanda-t-elle en la balayant rapidement du regard.

-Un endroit où personne ne pourra nous déranger, dis-je en fermant le verrou derrière nous.

-Alors j'aime cet endroit, dit-elle en ôtant son débardeur sous mes yeux ébahis et en se jetant sur ma bouche.

Je restai interdit quelques instants, la laissant prendre les commandes. Son corps presque nu contre le mien me rendait tellement fou que je ne pouvais à peine bouger à part pour lui rendre ses baisers fougueux. Mes mains caressaient ses hanches parfaites et elle gémit dans ma bouche ce qui me poussa à aller plus loin. Son petit short glissa rapidement le long de ses jambes et elle le dégagea d'un geste rapide du pied.

-Je ne suis pas vierge si c'est ce qui te fait peur Jasper, murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche.

 _Quoi ?_

-Non, mais...

-Je ne suis pas si innocente que tu le crois ! J'ai eu plusieurs petits amis et j'ai déjà fait l'amour plusieurs fois. Mais toi, c'est spécial. Ce que j'éprouve, c'est mille fois plus fort que ce que j'ai ressenti pour ces types, tu comprends ? lâcha-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux et émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était sincère et, à cet instant précis, j'avais très envie d'elle, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Bordel, j'avais quasiment trente piges et elle n'avait même pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool. Fait chier putain !

Malgré tous les rouages en ébullition dans mon cerveau, ce fut tout naturellement que mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses bombées et superbement sculptées. Bella y vit un signe pour enfin déboutonner mon jean et s'en débarrasser, après que j'aie ôté mes santiags et mes chaussettes. Impatient, je dégrafai son soutien-gorge et libérai enfin ses seins. Je restai quelques instants à les contempler puis me jetai avidement sur chacun d'eux afin de les goûter et de les choyer. Elle frémit et gémit sous mes caresses lancinantes, ce qui me poussa à continuer. Tandis que ma bouche suçotait gentiment ses mamelons, mes mains repartirent à l'attaque de ses fesses. Le petit tanga qu'elle avait enfilé était parfait mais, désormais, j'avais besoin de lui enlever. J'insinuai mes doigts sousles bords de l'élastique et le fit rouler doucement, jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle fit un petit pas en avant pour s'en dégager puis me poussa vers le lit de camp qui me servait quand j'étais trop bourré pour reprendre ma jeep et rentrer au bercail. Surpris par son entrain, je me retrouvai allongé sur la couverture et elle en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

 _ **With a taste of your lips**_

 _ **I'm on a ride**_

 _ **You're toxic I'm slipping under**_

 _ **With a taste of a poison paradise**_

 _ **I'm addicted to you**_

 _ **Don't you know that you're toxic**_

 _ **And I love what you do**_

 _ **Don't you know that you're toxic**_

 _ **Don't you know that you're toxic**_

 _ **(*2)**_

-Mon Dieu Bella, tu vas me rendre fou !

-C'est toi qui me rends folle. Enlève-moi ce boxer, Jasper ! Et j'espère pour toi que tu as des capotes, ronronna-t-elle doucement en jouant avec mes cheveux et en commençant à onduler sur moi.

 _Putain j'avais failli oublier !_

-Dans mon jean, soufflai-je àson oreille.

Elle se faufila hors du lit et alla fouiller dans mon pantalon pour y dénicher le Saint-Graal puis revint vers moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me réajustai afin de trouver la meilleure position pour la recevoir dans ce lit de fortune puis elle s'installa entre mes jambes. Elle regarda mon sexe avec gourmandise, s'humecta les lèvres avant de le prendre en bouche le temps de quelques va-et-vient puis mit le préservatif en place.

-On gardera les préliminaires pour plus tard, je suis trop pressée de te sentir en moi, me confia-t-elle, mutine.

Je me contentai de grogner d'approbation, ne sachant que dire devant un tel aplomb. Elle semblait si mature, si sûre d'elle que j'en oubliais son âge et son innocence.

Déterminée et plus coquine que jamais, elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et vint s'empaler sur mon membre bien dur, que je guidai en elle, doucement. Elle était humide mais très serrée alors je devais y aller en douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ma bouche s'empara d'un de ses seins alors qu'elle commençait à aller et venir surmoi à un rythme lent mais agréable. Je gémis en la sentant se contracter lorsque je mordis son mamelon. Je continuai alors ma douce torture, passant d'un sein à l'autre et caressant ses fesses avec mes mains, appuyant ainsi ses mouvements du bassin. Lâchant ses seins, je pris sa bouche et l'embrassai alors à en perdre haleine. Un ballet endiablé de nos deux langues s'ensuivit tandis que nos deux corps continuaient à s'entrechoquer en un rythme fulgurant et presque démoniaque.

Je voulais que le temps s'arrête, que plus rien ne compte, que seuls Bella et moi puissions exister. C'était très utopique et égoïste, je le savais, mais c'était ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. J'étais bien avec elle, en elle et je ne voulais plus m'échapper de cette pièce, de ce club. Pas sans elle.

Nos respirations devinrent vite courtes et saccadées et au vu de tous les pas de danse que nous avions fait avant, nos corps étaient fatigués malgré l'envie réelle que nous avions de nous retrouver ensemble. Dans un dernier élan de force, je fis rouler Bella sur le dos pour la surplomber à mon tour. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je pus m'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Elle cria plus fort, je grognai de plaisir et après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, je la sentis éclater autour de moi, d'un seul coup. N'y tenant plus, je la suivis de près, tout en l'embrassant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que nos spasmes orgasmiques se tarissent et que nous nous écroulions tous les deux de fatigue sur le lit de camp, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu as été fantastique, lui murmurai-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Et toi tu as été parfait, répliqua-t-elle. On n'aurait jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps.

-Tu n'es qu'une dévergondée.

-Ose dire que ça ne te plaît pas ! me défia-t-elle doucement.

-Bien sûr que ça me plaît. Embrasse-moi encore ! ordonnai-je.

-A vos ordres, Maître Jasper.

-Hummm…. j'adore ça !

Elle rit et m'embrassa comme je le lui avais demandé, doucement d'abord et plus fougueusement ensuite. Nous oubliâmes vite la fatigue puisque s'ensuivirent d'autres câlins, d'autres caresses et d'autres aventures… Après tout, une semaine, ça passait tout de même drôlement vite et nous comptions bien en profiter à fond, et ce, jusqu'au bout !

 _ ****_

 _ **Intoxicate me now**_

 _ **With your lovin' now**_

 _ **I think I'm ready now**_

 _ **I think I'm ready now**_

 _ **Intoxicate me now**_

 _ **With your lovin' now**_

 _ **I think I'm ready now.**_

 **POV Bella**

-Maman, s'il te plaît, c'est une occasion en or pour moi, suppliai-je pour la troisième fois. Ça me fera une bonne expérience.

-Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, travailler dans un club comme celui-là c'est difficile, surtout à ton âge.

-'man ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! me lamentai-je.

-Tu n'as que dix-sept ans et...

-Ma chérie, la coupa mon père, contre toute attente. Je pense qu'on devrait lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle sera en de très bonnes mains ici. Monsieur Newton est un bon gérant et il a juré de s'occuper de Bella comme de sa propre fille, ajouta-t-il pour finir de la convaincre.

-Je ne sais pas Charlie.

-Allons Renée, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille. Tu sais bien que si nous ne laissons pas Bella avoir ce travail, elle va nous mener la vie dure à la maison tout le reste de l'été. Alors que, si on la laisse ici, on pourra profiter tranquillement de la maison en son absence, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu tout en repositionnant une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille

-Oh... Oui. Je vois, dit-elle en rougissant tout à coup.

-Mon Dieu, c'est dégoûtant ! dis-je en faisant la moue. Pitié mes oreilles !

Mon père se mit à rire, suivi par ma mère et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que les imiter, comme si c'était contagieux. Je les aidai à finir de préparer leurs bagages puis à les charger dans leur voiture. Après de nombreuses minutes d'au-revoir, ils s'en furent et je restai seule, devant notre bungalow à présent entièrement vide. Il avait été convenu avec Monsieur Newton que j'allais habiter dans une des cases réservées au personnel mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que je ne comptais pas y passer beaucoup de nuits. Ou alors, je n'y serais pas seule.

A la mi- août, j'avais déjà amassé pas mal de pourboires en travaillant au club. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas le droit d'être derrière le bar à servir de l'alcool mais je pouvais servir les plats à la carte du restaurant, apporter les commandes du bar, amener les serviettes et les rafraîchissements au bord de la piscine, faire quelques remplacements à l'accueil, en cuisine et même assurer les visites guidées du club lorsque Tara était absente pour ses visites prénatales. J'étais très polyvalente et cela me convenait parfaitement. J'avais envie d'être occupée en journée quand Jasper travaillait lui aussi et qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir. Personne ne savait qu'on se fréquentait et il ne valait mieux pas. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Le club où l'on se voyait était privé et Jasper avait confiance en toutes les personnes qui le côtoyaient. Si elles parlaient, elles mettaient en danger la présence du lieu, lequel serait fermé. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans leur intérêt.

Monsieur Newton m'avait donné ma soirée et je comptais bien m'amuser un peu car ça faisait deux nuits que j'arrivais tard au club et que je ne pouvais pas profiter à fond de Jasper et de la danse. Et ça me manquait.

Plus que déterminée, je m'enfermai dans ma case et m'employai à me faire belle pour mon homme : épilation totale, maquillage léger mais divin, superbe robe légère idéale pour danser avec escarpins assortis et coiffure du tonnerre. La totale ! S'il n'en tombait pas à la renverse alors je me faisais nonne !

D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers le club tout en faisant attention de ne pas me faire voir de qui que ce soit. Emmett montait la garde, comme à son habitude, flanqué de Rosalie. Ces deux-là non plus ne pouvaient plus se quitter, ils étaient encore pires que Jasper et moi. Un pied de biche ou un jet d'eau ne suffisait généralement pas à les séparer.

-Salut vous deux, ça va ? claironnai-je en les voyant.

-Waouh, Bella, t'es canon ce soir !

-La ferme Emmett !

-Pas autant que toi ma puce, c'est sûr, bredouilla-t-il, vraiment confus.

-Ouais c'est ça, rattrape- toi ! grogna Rosalie.

-Jasper est là ? demandai-je pour couper court à leur dispute.

-Pas encore mais je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder, dit Emmett en regardant Rosalie de biais.

-Oh, dis-je, franchement déçue. Ça ne vous dérange pas si j'attends avec vous ?

-Bien sûr que non mais tu sais, il ne va sûrement pas tarder alors tu seras peut-être mieux dedans.

-Si je vous gêne, dites-le ! claquai-je en entrant à l'intérieur d'un pas furieux.

-Bella, c'est pas ce …

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la phrase de Rosalie puisque je continuai d'avancer, tête baissée, vers la pièce principale. Je commandai un jus d'ananas au serveur et allai m'asseoir sur une des banquettes pour regarder ce qu'il se passait ici ce soir. Les couples habituels étaient là, en train de danser, riant, s'amusant tandis que moi, j'étais assise comme une imbécile, à siroter du jus d'ananas, sans Jasper.

 _Quelle merde !_

Soudain, sans crier gare, la musique s'arrêta et il fit totalement noir dans le club. Je paniquai légèrement, me demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Mais où était Jasper ? C'était lui qui gérait ce genre d'incident habituellement. J'allais me lever pour le trouver moi-même et le ramener par la peau des fesses quand la musique se remit en marche.

 _ **/ Sexy and I know it - LMFAO /**_

Je regardai autour de moi, ne voyant pas de lumière puis, comme si on m'avait entendue, l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait la barre de pole dance s'illumina. Je jurai intérieurement, remerciant le ciel d'être restée assise car Jasper était debout sur cette scène, sexy en diable, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir hyper moulant et d'un chapeau de cow- boy. Des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur son torse sculpté à merveille et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir devant ce spectacle vraiment excitant. D'ailleurs, des sifflements retentissaient déjà dans la salle ainsi que des cris stridents de filles excitées.

 _ **When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**_

 _ **I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah**_

 _ **This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,**_

 _ **It's real fool with the big afro**_

 _ **They like bruce lee rock at the club**_

-Pas trop déçue d'être rentrée ? me demanda Rosalie en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Pas le moins du monde ! dis-je en regardant mon homme effectuer ses premiers pas de danse sensuels.

-Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux qu'avec du jus d'ananas !

-Merci, dis-je en prenant le cocktail qu'elle me tendait sans lâcher Jasper du regard.

-Bon anniversaire Bella ! claironna-t-elle joyeusement.

-Q… quoi ? m'étranglai-je presque en regardant Rosalie.

-C'est pas aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

 _Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié._

-Si. J'avais juste zappé, avouai-je. Putain, ça y est, j'ai dix-huit ans !

-Alors profite ma belle car lui n'a pas oublié du tout ! sourit-elle.

Je souris et reportai mon attention sur mon homme qui enleva son chapeau et le jeta à terre tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Il bougeait son bassin en cadence avec la musique ce qui me fit vibrer de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils. Décidément, il était vraiment plein de surprises. Mais il ne me connaissait pas encore et ça, il le découvrirait un peu plus tard...

 _ **Girl look at that body (x3)**_

 _ **I work out**_

 _ **Girl look at that body (x3)**_

 _ **I work out**_

 _ **When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**_

 _ **Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

 _ **I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

Je frisai la crise cardiaque alors qu'il se mit à faire des pompes sur la scène, bandant ainsi tous ses muscles, rien que pour moi. Je bus une rasade de mon cocktail pour tenter de me ressaisir, ce qui ne fonctionna qu'à moitié puisque j'étais toujours en transe devant son corps de rêve. Il continua sa chorégraphie, basée sur la force et la beauté de son corps, comme le suggérait la chanson qu'il avait choisie. Oh ça oui, il était sexy !

 _ **I'm sexy and I know it (x2)**_

Emmett surgit de nulle part et lui apporta une chaise que Jasper dompta et domina de toutes les manières possibles. J'étais en totale admiration devant sa dextérité et sa facilité à se mouvoir dans toutes ces positions. Je me surpris à changer de place pour me rapprocher de l'estrade où il était, je voulais le voir de plus près, ne plus le lâcher du regard et surtout ne pas laisser une de ces satanées groupies le toucher avant moi.

Il était à moi. Rien qu'à moi ! Je le vis sourire tandis que je m'avançais et il m'encouragea même de l'index à aller plus vite, tout ça en plongeant son regard de braise dans le mien, certainement aussi brûlant que le sien.

Que les groupies aillent se faire voir ! Il n'y avait que nous deux ce soir !

 _ **When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up**_

 _ **When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks**_

 _ **This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**_

 _ **We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous**_

 _ **No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced**_

Alors qu'il posait ses mains sur la barre de pôle dance, son petit sourire en coin vint à nouveau m'attaquer directement et je dus finir mon verre cul-sec pour pouvoir me contrôler et ne pas monter sur scène pour lui sauter dessus. Quand il s'agissait de Jasper, un petit rien suffisait à me faire perdre la tête et son sourire, c'était juste l'apothéose… Mais je devais rester sage, à ma place, au bord de l'estrade, à mater son corps que, certes, je connaissais déjà par coeur, mais dont, je devais l'avouer, je ne me lasserais jamais.

 _ **Girl look at that body (x3)**_

 _ **I work out**_

 _ **Girl look at that body (x3)**_

 _ **I work out**_

Deux filles se mirent à hurler non loin de moi et le regard que je leur jetai les fit taire immédiatement.

-Relax, Bella, me dit Rose derrière moi. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, tu sais.

Elle posa un autre cocktail sur la table près de nous et me sourit.

-Rose ! C'est ton frère ! la grondai-je.

-Merci de me le rappeler ! J'essayai de passer outre ce petit détail, ricanna-t-elle.

-T'es horrible ! dis-je, d'un air dégoûté.

-Si au moins Emmett savait danser, soupira-t-elle. Il pourrait m'offrir ce genre de petit show pour mon anniversaire.

-Avec un peu d'entraînement, on arrive à tout ! dis-je sans lâcher Jasper des yeux.

-Alors Emmett va commencer l'entraînement fissa, crois-moi !

Je ris, tout en suivant les hanches, les jambes et les bras de Jasper qui continuaient d'onduler et de s'enrouler gracieusement autour de la barre sur le rythme endiablé de la musique. Ses figures étaient toutes plus exceptionnelles les unes que les autres et j'avouai être restée bouche bée plus d'une fois.

 _ **When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**_

 _ **Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

 _ **I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

Le spectacle me plaisait vraiment et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir que ça mais, tout au fond de moi, je fantasmai secrètement sur un spectacle privé. Est-ce que Jasper accepterait de recommencer rien que pour moi ? J'avouai que les gémissements et les ricanements des filles autour me gênaient et m'empêchaient de me lâcher entièrement. L'ambiance n'était pas assez intime pour moi, d'autant que Rose me collait aux basques depuis tout à l'heure. Je me mis à m'imaginer seule au premier rang, dans une salle de théâtre vide, avec Jasper dans la lumière des projecteurs, ne dansant sur cette barre de pôle dance rien que pour mes yeux, pour moi. C'était mon anniversaire et il offrait son corps à tous ces gens et pas seulement à moi. J'étais jalouse.

Décidément, ça ne me plaisait qu'à moitié cette histoire et je devais trouver une façon bien à moi de le lui montrer.

 _ **I'm sexy and I know it (x2)**_

-Bella ? m'appella Rose. Ça va ?

-Oui bien sûr, dis-je, à nouveau happée par le spectacle.

 _ **I'm SEXY AND I KNOW IT…**_

Jasper avait noué ses pieds tout en haut de la barre et s'était laissé redescendre en arrière en contractant tous ses muscles. Il tendit les bras à l'horizontale, me fit un grand sourire espiègle que je lui rendis largement et toute la salle se leva pour l'applaudir à tout rompre, moi y compris. Il se redressa, glissa lestement le long de la barre en faisant encore quelques pirouettes bien à lui et revint au sol pour faire une roue et un salto arrière avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise.

 _ **Girl look at that body (x3)**_

 _ **I work out**_

 _ **Girl look at that body (x3)**_

 _ **I work out**_

Puis il leva la main vers le haut et tira sur une corde que je n'avais pas vue jusque là, trop absorbée par le corps transpirant et musclé de Jasper. Ce fut à ce moment précis que, comme dans un très bon remake de "Flashdance", un seau d'eau lui tomba sur tout le corps, faisant hurler la foule. Le spectacle finit par m'achever et tout à coup, j'eus très envie d'attraper Jasper par la main, de le traîner dans le couloir et de retourner dans cette pièce très privée où il m'avait amenée il y avait quelques semaines de ça maintenant.

-Ferme la bouche, Swan ! rigola mon amie.

-Ta gueule, Rosalie ! Si une de ces pétasses monte sur l'estrade ou ose le toucher, je la tue !

-Calme-toi, Bella. Jasper a fait ça pour toi et tu le sais.

-Oui mais n'empêche qu'elles ont toutes regardé !

-Oh, fit-elle gênée.

-Ouais, dis-je en croisant les bras. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourra me permettre de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Je suis toute ouïe ! dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et tandis que Jasper saluait la foule en délire, j'exposai à Rosalie mon plan pour la suite des évènements festifs de mon anniversaire. Je lui laissai le soin de tout préparer tandis que j'accueillais mon homme en bonne et due forme, écrasant au passage toutes les filles qui voulaient toucher celui qui m'appartenait.

-Bon anniversaire ma puce, murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille alors qu'il m'enlaçait.

-Merci. Dire que j'ai failli oublier que j'avais dix-huit ans aujourd'hui.

-Heureusement que tu pouvais compter sur moi pour te le rappeler.

-Oui, heureusement, dis-je en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

Il était trempé, il collait, mais je m'en fichais bien. Il n'était rien que pour moi et c'était moi qu'il embrassait en ce moment présent sous les regards certainement jaloux des autres nanas. Moi seule pouvait sentir son excitation entre nos deux corps et entendre ses gémissements alors que nos langues accéléraient leurs mouvements. J'étais une privilégiée, je le savais mais je n'arrêterai pas Rosalie pour autant. J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et c'était dans mon caractère de ne pas abandonner un plan déjà en place. Et puis, au fond de moi, j'étais sûre qu'il trouverait ça amusant. Mais, en attendant que Rose finisse ce qu'elle avait à faire, j'avais une autre mission à exécuter.

-J'ai bien envie de voir si cette pièce privée a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on y a été tous les deux.

-Humm, Bella, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, dit-il en taquinant mon lobe d'oreille.

-Personne ne nous demande de l'être, je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans, sussurrai-je doucement.

-Bien, Madame la dévergondée, suis-moi, abdiqua-t-il.

J'avais encore gagné. C'était presque trop facile.

-A vos ordres, Maître Jasper.

-Surtout ne t'arrête jamais de m'appeler comme ça.

-Bien, Maître Jasper.

Un grondement sourd lui échappa avant de prendre ma main et de m'embarquer dans ce couloir qui, désormais, ne m'était plus inconnu.

-Mais où étais-tu passée, bon sang ? demanda Rosalie, furieuse. Ça fait une heure que je te cherche.

-Je suis là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, éludai-je.

Mon amie me scruta de son oeil expert et me toisa sans dire un mot.

-T'as raison, je ne préfère même pas savoir. Viens ! me dit-elle en m'entraînant dans les toilettes des filles. Je nous ai trouvé des tenues superbes, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, dit-elle en ouvrant un sac de voyage qu'elle avait apporté.

-Tu te promènes souvent avec des tenues de Pom-pom girls dans tes valises ? demandai-je en avisant ce qu'elle me montrait.

-Hum, fit-elle, gênée. J'amène toujours des déguisements pour les saisons. Pour nos petits délires, avec Emmett.

C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Rosalie rougir et je comptais bien ne pas demander plus de détails.

-Stop ! C'est à mon tour de ne pas vouloir savoir ! l'arrêtai-je en pointant mon index vers elle. Ces tenues sont fabuleuses, Rose. Tu as vu avec Eric pour la musique ?

-Oui. On n'a qu'à lui faire le signal prévu quand on est prêtes.

-Parfait ! Allez, enferme-toi là-dedans et change-toi ! ordonnai-je en la poussant dans un cabinet de toilette. Je vais à coté. Ensuite on se refait une beauté maquillage, coiffure et on y va.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? me demanda-t-elle depuis son côté de la porte.

-Oui ! Premièrement, ça va être marrant, et deuxièmement, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand les mecs du club vont me siffler comme toutes ces filles ont fait avec lui. Il saura ce que j'ai ressenti, dis-je en enfilant ma tenue. Elle semblait m'aller parfaitement malgré que je sois plus petite que Rosalie.

-Emmett va faire une crise cardiaque ! s'exclama Rose.

-Il apprendra peut-être à danser comme ça !

-Il a plutôt intérêt car c'est le but.

Je ris et enfilai mes escarpins avant de me raviser car cela n'allait pas très bien avec la tenue rouge et or que Rose nous avait dégotée. Si seulement j'avais pu passer prendre mes petites ballerines dans ma case. Elles auraient été parfaites.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda mon amie en frappant légèrement contre la porte.

-Bien sûr.

-Tiens, je suis passée chez toi les prendre, claironna-t-elle fièrement en posant mes ballerines à mes pieds.

-T'es un ange, Rose, souris-je en les enfilant rapidement.

-Ouais je sais ! Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas partis batifoler chez toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

J'explosai de rire face à son franc parlé et m'avançai vers le miroir pour faire des retouches à mon maquillage et à ma coiffure. Mon amie m'imita puis nous rangeâmes toutes nos affaires avant d'aller les mettre dans le vestiaire d'Emmett dont Rosalie avait le double des clés. Une fois sorties des toilettes des filles, nous fîmes cap vers la cabine du DJ et signalâmes à Eric que nous serions prêtes d'ici deux minutes, le temps de nous mettre en place. Il leva le pouce en souriant et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le même podium où Jasper avait fait son show quelques minutes auparavant. Les spots au-dessus y étaient éteints, donc on ne nous voyait pas. De toute façon, les gens du club étaient bien trop occupés à s'éclater pour faire attention à quoique ce soit d'autre.

Dès que nous fûmes en place, la musique retentit dans toute la salle principale et les projecteurs se dirigèrent vers nous.

-Jasper ! Emmett ! Le spectacle est pour vous les gars ! annonça le DJ dans le micro. Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissez bien fort Rosalie et Bella dans un show spécial !

 _ **/ Run the world - Beyoncé /**_

 _ **Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) x4**_

 _ **GIRLS!**_

Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer de chorégraphie mais l'improvisation avait parfois du bon alors après nous être lancé un regard, nous nous mîmes à bouger des hanches au rythme de la musique. Le public s'enflamma aussitôt, frappant des mains à mesure que nous enchaînions les pas.

 _ **Who run the world? Girls! x4**_

 _ **We run this motha? Girls! x4**_

 _ **Who run the world? Girls! x4**_

 _ **Some of them men think they freak this like we do**_

 _ **But no they don't**_

 _ **Make your checks come at they neck,**_

 _ **Disrespect us no they won't**_

Rosalie et moi étions désormais dos à dos, nos mains étaient nouées et nous exécutions une petite danse sensuelle devant les yeux ébahis de nos hommes, assis au premier rang. Je relâchai mon amie, fis la roue puis enchaînai avec des petits sauts sophistiqués tandis que Rose faisait sa propre chorégraphie de son côté au rythme de la musique.

 _ **Boy don't even try to touch this**_

 _ **Boy this beat is crazy**_

 _ **This is how they made me**_

 _ **Houston, Texas, baby**_

 _ **This goes out to all my girls**_

 _ **That's in the club rocking the latest**_

 _ **Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later**_

 _ **I think I need a barber**_

 _ **None of these niggas can fade me**_

 _ **I'm so good with this,**_

 _ **I remind you I'm so hood with this**_

La barre de pôle dance nous tendait les bras désormais et il était temps pour nous de terminer ce spectacle en beauté. Je plantai mes yeux dans ceux, désireux et luxuriants, de Jasper et attrapai le tube de métal avec mes mains avant d'y enrouler mes jambes et de tournoyer autour à toute vitesse. J'enchaînai quelques figures, me laissant aller à tous mes plaisirs, pensant surtout à ce qui pourrait plaire à mon homme, à ce qui le ferait mourir d'envie, de passion pour moi, tellement qu'il aurait envie de me rejoindre sur scène, de m'enlever et m'amener dans cette pièce où nous étions il y a moins d'une heure de cela. A mesure que j'effectuais mes pirouettes, je jouai avec lui, avec ses sentiments, voire avec ses nerfs. Je lui faisais comprendre qu'il ne devait pas prendre notre amour à la légère, que ce n'était pas une passade de club de vacances.

Du moins, pas pour moi.

 _ **Boy I'm just playing, come here baby**_

 _ **Hope you still like me, if you hate me**_

 _ **My persuasion can build a nation**_

 _ **Endless power, got love we can Devour**_

 _ **You'll do anything for me**_

Rosalie me succéda ensuite à la barre, exécutant des figures plus périlleuses que les miennes, auxquelles je participais parfois, sous l'oeil gourmand des garçons et des spectateurs en folie. Puis nous reprîmes notre petite chorégraphie à deux pendant le refrain de la chanson, sous les sifflets approbateurs de nos fans aguerris, au premier rang. Je sentais que Jasper commençait à bouillir et qu'il n'appréciait pas trop que ces gars nous matent comme ça mais après tout, les filles avaient fait pareil avec lui tout à l'heure. Je lui balançai un clin d'oeil et fit quelques mouvements des hanches pour le faire revenir à la raison. Ses yeux verts assombris à moitié par la colère et par le désir se repositionnèrent alors sur moi et je me sentis tout à coup soulagée. J'avais réussi à le faire revenir à la raison.

 _ **Who run the world? Girls! x4**_

 _ **We run this motha? Girls! x4**_

 _ **Who run the world? Girls! x4**_

L'ambiance était bouillante dans le club, Rose et moi avions totalement mis le feu à la scène avec notre plan. J'étais super contente car ça marchait du tonnerre. Emmett bavait devant sa femme devant un côté de l'estrade, sans rien dire, en guettant tout de même quiconque s'approcherait d'un peu trop près d'elle. Je ris sous cape alors que trois autres filles, que Rosalie avait suppliées de venir au pied levé nous rejoignirent pour le final. Je les connaissais bien car elle venaient souvent danser au club.

 _ **It's hot up in here**_

 _ **DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back**_

 _ **I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world**_

 _ **Have me raise a glass for the college grads**_

 _ **Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is**_

 _ **You can't hold me**_

 _ **I work my 9 to 5 better cut my check**_

 _ **This goes out to all the women getting it in,**_

 _ **Get on your grind**_

 _ **To the other men that respect what I do**_

 _ **Please accept my shine**_

Telles de vraies pom- pom girls, nous nous mîmes à faires des figures toutes plus impressionnantes et acrobatiques les unes que les autres, sous les applaudissements effrénés des spectateurs. Roues, équilibres, sauts périlleux et saltos, tout y passait ! Jessica, la plus jeune d'entre nous, savait faire des choses démentes avec la barre de pôle dance et, telle une équilibriste tout droit sortie d'un cirque, elle avait même fait taire entièrement l'assemblée durant une de ses démonstrations.

 _ **Boy you know you love it**_

 _ **How we're smart enough to make these millions**_

 _ **Strong enough to bear the children**_

 _ **Then get back to business**_

 _ **See, you better not play me**_

 _ **Don't come here baby**_

 _ **Hope you still like me**_

 _ **If you hate me!**_

 _ **My persuasion can build a nation**_

 _ **Endless power**_

 _ **Our love we can devour**_

 _ **You'll do anything for me**_

Notre petit numéro se termina par une pyramide que nous exécutâmes parfaitement. Étant la plus petite et la plus légère de toutes, j'en étais le sommet mais cela ne m'impressionnait pas, bien au contraire. Il fallait bien leur montrer à ces mecs qui dirigeait ce monde, non ?

 _ **Who run the world? Girls! x4**_

 _ **We run this motha? Girls! x4**_

 _ **Who run the world? Girls! x4**_

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de notre prestation et Jasper se précipita aussitôt sur scène pour m'aider à descendre de la pyramide humaine que nous avions formée avec les filles. Mais j'avais décidé de lui montrer jusqu'au bout que j'étais capable de me débrouiller sans lui. Il fut un peu déçu mais il reçu tout de même un baiser en compensation.

-Bravo ma puce, je dois dire que c'était magnifique, applaudit-il.

-Merci, Maître Jasper.

-Hummm…. de rien, dit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement. Tu me refais un petit numéro comme celui-ci quand tu veux ma beauté, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

-Je te retourne le compliment mais la prochaine fois, on fait ça en privé, d'accord ? Les groupies m'ont tapé sur les nerfs.

-Jalouse ?

-Très ! Et je le revendique ! Maître Jasper, vous êtes à moi ! Rien qu'à moi !

-Et très possessive avec ça ! Soit, Miss Swan ! En privé ! Doit-on prendre rendez-vous ? me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil taquin.

-Pas besoin, je suis disponible tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la saison d'été, Maître Jasper.

-Et ensuite? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

-Ça, c'est l'autre partie de la surprise mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Il faudra être patient, Maître !

Il croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse, ce qui le rendit vraiment mignon et craquant. Je ne résistai pas à l'embrasser, capturant ses lèvres avec les miennes et enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Il réagit aussitôt, glissant ses mains sous mon petit débardeur et approfondissant notre baiser et notre étreinte. Je gémis de contentement et il continua ses caresses, dessinant des arabesques dans mon dos puis jouant avec l'élastique de ma jupe tandis que j'enroulai mes doigts dans les boucles blondes de ses cheveux.

-Hum, Maître, vous êtes beaucoup trop sexy pour être vrai, sussurrai-je contre ses lèvres.

-Tu veux que je te prouve à quel point je suis "vrai" ? demanda-t-il en collant son bassin contre le mien, me faisant aussitôt sentir à quel point il était excité.

-Hummmm, décidément tu es plein de surprises mais…, murmurai-je langoureusement. On va danser ? proposai-je, le prenant ainsi complètement au dépourvu.

Il refit une petite tentative avec son bassin mais je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et lui dis, le plus malicieusement possible :

-La surprise, c'est pour plus tard, Jasper. Il faudra attendre... Tu sais que je ne vais pas céder alors, allons danser ! conclus-je en le prenant par la main.

-Bien, maîtresse ! rit-il en me suivant.

-Fais attention, je pourrais m'habituer à ça, le prévins-je gentiment.

-Espèce de dévergondée ! gronda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en commençant à danser avec moi.

-Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ça !

Je suivis ses pas, ses mouvements des hanches, sensuels et lents. Je le connaissais par coeur désormais et nous ne formions plus qu'un, même dans la danse.

-Tu as raison, j'adore ça ! Il s'arrêta de danser d'un seul coup, me prenant par surprise. Il s'écarta de moi et planta son regard vert dans le mien. D'ailleurs, j'aime tout chez toi, Isabella Swan, absolument tout. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Peu importe la surprise que tu m'as concoctée pour après. Je suis décidé à te suivre au bout du monde s'il le faut ! lâcha-t-il tout à coup.

-Je… waouh, Jasper… Je...

La musique devint assourdissante dans mes oreilles et bourdonnait avec force. Je restai complètement pantoise face aux déclarations de mon homme, debout au milieu de la piste, alors que les autres couples virevoltaient toujours autour de nous. Il venait de me laisser bouche-bée pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. Jasper avait fini par gagner. C'était lui le Maître, finalement.

En y réfléchissant, il avait raison, peu importait la surprise qui attendait dans ma case, peu importait que mon bulletin scolaire soit si brillant que je pouvais intégrer n'importe quelle fac et donc, aller là où Jasper serait, là où Jasper travaillerait. Nous pourrions être ensemble quoi qu'il arrivait parce que c'était ce que nous voulions tous les deux et que c'était ce qu'il se passerait, inexorablement.

La surprise que je lui avais concoctée n'avait plus aucune importance à présent car ce qu'il venait de me dire signifiait mille fois plus. Ça valait toutes les surprises du monde, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il continuait à me sourire, à me regarder rougir, hébétée par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Il était content du petit effet qu'il avait produit sur moi et j'avais envie de pester contre lui mais je ne pouvais pas car j'avais attendu ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps pour m'en plaindre maintenant.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça, grognai-je encore gênée qu'il m'ait eue par surprise.

-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu ne sais plus quoi dire. Ça te va bien, sourit-il.

-Je t'aime Jasper, déclarai-je de but en blanc.

Ça lui avait cloué le bec et au moins, il ne se moquait plus de moi comme ça ! A ce moment précis, je rêvais qu'il ait une cravate autour du cou pour pouvoir l'attirer vers moi et l'embrasser comme une folle. Mais je me contentais de combler le peu d'écart qu'il restait entre nous, le plus lentement possible et de caresser son torse avec mes doigts. J'entourai à nouveau son cou avec mes bras et jouai avec les boucles de ses cheveux blonds. Son souffle réchauffait ma joue et sa respiration était comme une douce musique dans mon oreille malgré le vacarme qui nous entourait. Ses bras vinrent enserrer mes hanches et il me plaqua contre son bassin, puis il emmêla ses jambes avec les miennes afin de m'embarquer dans une danse sensuelle et peu rythmée. Je haletai dans ses bras, ma bouche contre son cou, sentant sa jugulaire palpiter contre mes lèvres brûlantes. Je sentis ses dents venir taquiner mon lobe d'oreille et cela me fit sourire. En réponse, je griffai légèrement ses épaules nues. Il siffla et, d'une voix rauque, et plus érotique que jamais, il murmura àmon oreille :

-Je t'aime aussi, Isabella. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Et si on ne part pas tout de suite d'ici, je vais finir par te faire l'amour sur cette piste de danse, gronda-t-il.

Ces paroles eurent un effet direct sur mon bas-ventre, mes seins et mon cerveau qui en fut tout aussi embrumé. Après lui avoir déposé un bref baiser sur les lèvres, je le suivis à l'extérieur du club, vers ma case où ma petite surprise ne serait pas totalement perdue.

 _ ***FIN***_

 **Notes de fin** : J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous avea passé un bon moment avec cet OS. Je vous dis à très bientôt, pour, j'espère d'autres écrits, si le temps me le permet, ce qui n'est pas évident pour moi en ce moment… En attendant, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de Noël et d'être gâtés pas le père Noël.

Til.


End file.
